This disclosure relates to processing electronic signals transmitted through computer networks, and more specifically to calculating fraud scores associated with electronic transaction signals using co-processing to provide redundancy.
At least some known payment processing networks for processing financial transactions among parties use a fraud scoring system. Such fraud scoring systems compare data associated with an electronic transaction to one or more predefined rules to determine whether the electronic transaction is fraudulent (e.g., an attempted purchase made by someone other than the account holder). When such fraud scoring systems become inoperable, for example when maintenance is being performed, the payment processing network experiences an interruption in its ability to quickly determine whether an electronic transaction is likely fraudulent.